


after party

by peachtipple



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: A lot of kissing they're just really soft before they get nasty, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Hypnos, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: Hypnos goes up to Olympus to look for his brother. He runs into Dionysus and the latter offers the god of sleep a drink and as the festivities progress, they get a little closer than they expected.
Relationships: Hypnos/Dionysus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	after party

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, words such as 'clitoris' and 'slit' are used to describe Hypnos's genitals.

The sweet and rich scent of the free-flowing wine filled the area, crowded with people indulging in merry festivities. Amongst the laughter and the clinks of goblets, the laughter and the strums of harps, a lone figure wrapped in a red, quilted cloak wandered through the sea of festivities. Some people gawked at him, others leaned in to whisper and giggle in the ears of their friends but most of them ignored him, partially because they didn’t care about his presence and partially because they were intoxicated enough to not know what was going on around them.

"Are you looking for someone, mate?"

The curly-haired man spun around, blinking at the one who was speaking to him. He recognised his regal robes and the grapevines intertwined in his hair almost immediately.

"Oh, hi, Dionysus. You see, I'm looking for my brother. Broody chap, dressed in black. Haven't seen him around these past few nights. Nyx suspects he came up here to see Zagreus," said Hypnos, rubbing at his eyes.

Dionysus frowned, shaking his head.

"I haven't seen either of them around in weeks I'm afraid. Are you sure they're on the surface and not still running around the chambers of the Underworld? Maybe they took a little honeymoon trip down in Elysium. I always heard that it's particularly pleasant there this time of year," said the Olympian, stroking his chin as he looked down on Hypnos.

"Oh we've looked there but if they passed by, Theseus would have  _ definitely _ let us know. He has it out for the prince since he sort wiped the floors of the arena there with his posterior," hummed Hypnos, a playful grin surfacing on his face, "Well, I'm afraid this has been a bit of a waste of time. Sorry to disturb you from your all-important party tasks."

The Chthonic god was already turning around to leave when impulsively, Dionysus reached out for his wrist, wrapping his fingers around his gold bracer.

"Stay and indulge in some drink. It wouldn't be a waste then. It's not that often that the Underworld joins us up here let alone partakes in our festivities," the god of wine said, a twinkle in his eye. Hypnos pondered for a moment, bringing a hand up to yawn behind it as he looked around the room of the temple he was in.

"Well," he said after a while, "I suppose one drink wouldn't hurt. Then I'm afraid I'll have to be on my way."

Dionysus grinned.

“Great, follow me to my private chambers then. It’s where I keep the special wine,” he said, winking as Hypnos smiled, stifling back a laugh behind his hand.

* * *

The golden goblet slipped out of Hypnos's hand, tumbling down to the floor below while splattering wine all over the god's robe and legs in its wake.

"Oh dear me, looks like I made a bit of a mess," murmured Hypnos, not sounding sorry at all as he looked down at the mess he made of himself. Dionysus kept quiet as the other lifted the hem of his robes to expose more of his wine-soaked legs. Hypnos looked up at Dionysus, dropping the fabric but leaving most of his thighs uncovered. Dionysus's eyes were fixed on his pale skin and he was itching to move his fingers and run them over it. 

"I seem to have stained your chaise. Do forward the cleaning bill back to me, I am sincerely sorry," said Hypnos, dipping his head down so that he could meet the other god's line of sight. Dionysus blinked, sitting back up straight as he swallowed.

"Oh no, it's no biggie. I'll take care of it, don't worry about it," he said, collecting himself again as he tore his eyes away from Hypnos's legs, "You're wet, however, let me go get you a change of clothes."

"I am, aren't I?" Hypnos hummed, leaning against Dionysus as he stretched his legs in front of him. He turned to the other god, golden eyes half-hidden under his long lashes. Dionysus could smell the wine on his breath as he rested his chin on his shoulder, leaning in no closer than that. Hypnos wrapped his arms around Dionysus's, movements slow and gentle and the latter couldn't help but snake an arm around his waist.

"We should get you out of those soggy clothes," Dionysus muttered, reaching out to tuck back a stray curl that had fallen over Hypnos's eyes. 

"What if I get cold?" Hypnos whispered softly.

Dionysus chuckled, pulling Hypnos closer to him.

"I'll keep you warm, although, I thought you might have been accustomed to the chill of the Underworld," said Dionysus.

"It depends which parts we're talking about but it's mostly warm. Although I often feel cold rather than the other way round."

Dionysus nodded as he moved his hand to stroke Hypnos's cheek with the back of it. Hypnos's eyes fluttered shut, parting his lips slightly as he leaned into the other's touch. Dionysus trailed his hand up to Hypno’s hair, carding his fingers soothingly back and forth through his white locks. Hypnos felt as if he could melt underneath Dionysus's touch, turning into putty there and then as his breath hitched in his throat.

"Does that feel good?" murmured Dionysus and Hypnos nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. Dionysus moved his free hand down to Hypnos's hips, guiding him to move onto his lap which was an offer that the other god took up with fondness. He sat down with his knees hanging off either side of Dionysus, shoulders hunched slightly forward with his garbs riding up with every small movement he made. His skin was surprisingly warm considering what he had told Dionysus earlier as the latter could feel through the sheer fabric that Hypnos was sitting on.

There was still the matter of getting Hypnos undressed so Dionysus took it upon himself to make the first move, reaching up to the front clasps holding his quilted cape in place. With one precise push, the clips came undone and the cape slipped off Hypnos's shoulders with a soft thump on the floor behind him. Hypnos leaned forward, pressing his cheek against Dionysus's as he whispered against his ear.

"Can you close your eyes for me?" he said, trailing his fingers over the other's pectorals. 

"With you asking so nicely for it? I would never dream to decline your wishes," hummed Dionysus as he did just as the other told him to. 

Hypnos pulled away and a few moments later, Dionysus could feel soft fabric slip over his eyes as Hypnos put on him his sleeping mask.

"It looks good on you," said Hypnos as he slipped his hands over Dionysus's, guiding them up to his shoulders. The other god could feel the delicate fabric of the other's robes beneath his fingertips and as soon as Hypnos's hands left his own, he grabbed it and tugged it down. The upper half of Hypnos’s garment slipped down his shoulders with ease, a small gasp escaping the god of sleep as he felt the air hit his now bare skin. Dionysus dropped the robes in favour of rubbing his hands over Hypnos's waist and stomach.

"Don't go too high up," said Hypnos in a small voice and Dionysus understood immediately what he meant and moved his hands over to the small of his back, pushing Hypnos forward up against him. The latter kept his hands in between them but Dionysus didn't mind that in the least. He wanted the other to be comfortable after all and he was willing to do whatever it took to achieve that. 

Hypnos's lips were close to Dionysus's and the two sat there for a moment, breathing in each other's alcohol ridden air. Dionysus licked his lips, closing more of the small gap between them by resting their foreheads together. Hypnos felt his nose brush against the other god's, an anticipated shudder leaving his body as his fingers curled against the front of the other's toga.

"What do you want, Hypnos?" murmured Dionysus, leaning in to press his lips against the corner of Hypnos's mouth. Hypnos swallowed, tilting his head slightly to the side so that Dionysus's lips were against his. The god of wine kissed Hypnos with tenderness, moving his lips slowly against the other's more inexperienced ones. Hypnos moaned softly into his mouth, parting his lips wider as Dionysus slipped his tongue between them. The latter's hands moved up to hold his face, deepening the kiss until they broke away for air.

A deep flush had surfaced onto Hypnos's cheeks and despite Dionysus not being to see it, he could tell from the heat he felt underneath his fingers. 

Wordlessly, Hypnos moved to unfasten the Olympian's cape, pulling it off his shoulders and placing it down on the arm of the chaise next to him. His nimble fingers made quick work of undoing the rest of the knots that were keeping Dionysus clothed and for a moment, he slipped off his lap to fully disrobe him and shimmy out of the remainder of his own clothing. Once he was done, he perched himself back onto the other god. He knelt down on one of his legs, one knee placed between Dionysus's now spread legs. The latter could feel the wetness of Hypnos's crotch against his thigh, grabbing him by the hips as Hypnos experimentally grinded down on him.

"I'll show you a true Olympian welcome, if you'd let me," said Dionysus, rubbing circles with his thumb against his skin, "It'll feel way better than that. Lay back for me."

Hypnos nodded then remembered that the other couldn’t see his action because of his mask.

“Alright,” he said quietly, slipping off Dionysus’s lap and onto his back on the chaise, one leg hanging off it. Dionysus twisted his body to face him, putting his hands on his calves as he felt up to his thighs. Hypnos placed a hand behind his head, propping himself up so that he could see the other man better as Dionysus grabbed him from behind the knees and lifted his legs over his shoulders in one fell swoop. Hypnos let out a small yelp in surprise, earning him a chuckle from the other.

“Relax,” he muttered, his hot breath against Hypnos’s sex as he spoke. He leaned in, pressing his tongue against Hypnos’s crotch and slowly trailed it up to his clit. Hypnos’s breath caught in his throat as he arched his back. Dionysus smirked, wrapping his lips around the sensitive nub and sucked lightly at it, running the tip of his tongue against it. Moving his hands over Hypnos’s ass, he got a firm grab of him, spreading his cheeks as he went back to licking up and down his slit. He prodded his tongue against Hypnos’s entrance, causing the other to buck his hips needily against his mouth.

“Patience now, Hypnos,” Dionysus hummed as he pulled away, sliding a hand over the inside of his thigh. He found Hypnos’s clitoris once more and this time, he rubbed his thumb against it, moving it in circular motions as he massaged it gently. Hypnos choked out a sob, legs clenching around Dionysus’s head but this only made the other god’s grin widen as he pressed a finger against his hole and pushed in.

“I’m just getting you all nice and ready for me,” he said, earning himself a whimper from Hypnos. He wasted no time in putting in a second finger, stretching him out as he pressed his legs up against his chest, leaning over him and planting kisses up his neck. Dionysus remained hovering over him, hand busy between his legs, moulding Hypnos to his whims like clay with every small ministration of his body.

After stretching Hypnos out with a third and fourth finger, Dionysus gave himself a few pumps, lining himself up against the other god.

“W-Wait, hold on,” said Hypnos in a small voice and Dionysus sat back, letting go of him. Hypnos stood up, legs as stable as jelly beneath him as he ushered Dionysus to lay down. The latter complied, an amused look on his face as he felt Hypnos settle down on top of him, legs on either side of his hips.

“You can take the mask off.”

Dionysus did just that, peeling the eye mask off him and tossing it to the side. As the dim lighting of the room flooded his vision, his eyes fell on Hypnos who was sitting naked on top of him, facing the other direction with Dionysus’s dick resting against the curve of his ass.

“Fuck, Hypnos,” Dionysus breathed out, reaching in front of him to grope Hypnos’s round, plump ass. Hypnos looked back over his shoulder, a light pink peppering his cheeks.

“Here I thought  _ I _ was going to treat you and you give me a sight more wondrous than Athens itself,” said Dionysus, “Although I do miss looking at your face.”

Hypnos laughed softly, shaking his head.

“I don’t, seeing that there’s a mural of you in front of me,” he said, tilting his chin in the direction of said painting on the wall in front of him, and pushed back against Dionysus’s erection. The other god took the hint, letting go of Hypnos’s ass for the moment to position himself against his entrance. Hypnos lifted himself up and once he felt the other’s head poke against him, he lowered himself back down. He felt an intense rush of emotions- it had been a while since he had last done this considering he spent most of his time dozing off, more often than not, alone. He let his head hang down as his body got adjusted to the stretch, breathing in slow and deep. Dionysus’s hands were on his posterior again, already grabbing hold on him and ready to continue, yet he waited for Hypnos to make the first move when he was ready. And he did eventually, bringing his hips up and bringing them back down. 

With every roll of his hips, Hypnos was met with a thrust from Dionysus, sending jolts of pleasure all over his body. He could feel his impending orgasm build up as he threw his head back, panting softly as he bounced on top of the other god. By the time he came, he was trembling, eyes rolled back into his skull with his fingernails digging into Dionysus’s thighs. But the latter didn’t stop, even as Hypnos slumped forward.

Dionysus pulled out of Hypnos, positioning him on his hands and knees before penetrating him again. He snapped his hips forward suddenly and Hypnos cried out loud, looking at Dionysus over his shoulder through half-lidded eyes, lips parted and cheeks flush. Dionysus repeated the action over and over, Hypnos’s body shaking from overstimulation beneath him. Hypnos could barely hold himself up as Dionysus went over the edge, bottoming out and spilling his seed inside of him. The second he pulled out and let go, Hypnos simply collapsed onto the chaise.

Dionysus took a second to come down from his post-orgasmic high, gazing over at Hypnos who had wrapped his arms around himself. The god of wine got up, stretching his arms as he walked over to the other side of the room to a table that had a folded blanket. It was large and embroidered with thread that looked like gold in the shapes of spirals and grapevines. He carried it over to Hypnos and the other allowed him to wrap him up in it.

“Can I offer you somewhere more comfortable to rest and recuperate?” said Dionysus, gently brushing the hair out of Hypnos’s face. The latter nodded, yawning as he turned his head to look up at Dionysus, managing a sleepy smile. With one fell swoop, Dionysus picked Hypnos up in his arms bridal style, blanket and all and walked over to the curtain partition near one side of the chambers and elbowed his way through it. Once he got to his bed, he laid Hypnos down and spoke once more.

“If I request the honour, can I stay alongside you?”

Hypnos didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he stretched out an arm from his blanket cocoon and beckoned the other man over. Dionysus took the invitation, laying down next to Hypnos as the other tucked himself up against him.

“I expect you show me the Olympian wake up call later,” mumbled Hypnos sleepily, as he tilted his head up to lazily kiss Dionysus.

“For you? Anything,” chuckled Dionysus, drifting slowly with sleep on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed this work! Hypnos and Dionysus are my two most favourite characters in the game and I thought they'd have a cute dynamic. c:  
> If you have ideas for fics you might like me to write in the future or just talk about this game (I'm trying to make friends within the fandom!) hit me up on Twitter on @peachtipple! ^^ <3


End file.
